falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault 118
}} Vault 118 is an unfinished but functional Vault-Tec vault located beneath the Cliff's Edge Hotel, on the Island, it is still accessible in 2287. Background Buried beneath the Cliff's Edge Hotel, Vault 118 was designed to function as an ultra elite hotel to attract test subjects of appropriate wealth and status. It was a clandestine area of the hotel to ensure that individuals drawn to privilege and exclusivity would be present. The original plan called for making the vault open to the public when the activation notice was sent out (in the event of the Great War) and selected from the local working class population. These subjects would be taken through the exclusive areas of the vault on entry, but thereafter confined to cramped second wing. The vault would remain sealed until test results could be determined.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Resident Admittance The test group would include 10 ultra-rich, with every desire tended to by a robotic staff and placed above all legal restrictions in their interactions with the second group, numbering up to 300 people sequestered in uncomfortable, cramped conditions in the second wing. Any breach of ethics would be judged by the rich and any judgement enacted by the robotic staff.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Preferential treatmentVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Staff Duties and Security This classic bourgeois-worker set up was turned on its head when progress on construction of the second wing of the vault completely stalled. Once the premiere area of the vault was completed, funding was cut off. Ezra Parker, the key financier, simply pulled the plug, covering up with a story about troubles extracting payments from invited guests.Vault 118 overseer's log It was he who secured funding from the ultra-rich, with him securing the first investor, Keith McKinney. McKinney then convinced Gilda Broscoe to fund, who in turn convinced Santiago Avida, although the majority investors were Dr and Mrs Riggs. Keith McKinney: "Oh god, I don't know. When we first met him he was just so mysterious and exciting. It seemed like he had been everywhere and done everything. I convinced Gilda that we should invest in the hotel so I could stay close to him, but he never seemed to realize how I felt. I mean we spent time together. Going hunting, having drinks, talking about his plans for the hotel. He must have known, but he never said anything. Do you have any idea what it's like to pine for someone for 200 years, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 KeithMcKinney.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Your residents are robots?" Maxwell: "Well, Gilda Broscoe and Keith McKinney were our first investors. They are both movie stars with very storied careers. Santiago Avida is a world renowned painter, he joined us shortly after Gilda invested as he was working on a series of paintings of her at the time. Bert and Julianna Riggs are our largest investors in the hotel, holding as large a portion as the other combined. Mrs. Riggs comes from old money, lots of investments in natural resources. Mr. Riggs was a researcher for General Atomics on the Robobrain project." (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) Dr. Riggs was a researcher for General Atomics on an advanced robotics program, namely the robobrain project. He and his wife convinced the other members of Group A that, with the international situation becoming tense, their best chance to outlast the war was to have their brains inserted into robobrains.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Change of testing parametersThe Sole Survivor: "Your residents are robots?" Maxwell: "Not robots, Detective. Well not exactly anyway. I believe the term they use is Robobrain. Back before the war, the residents decided the best way to wait it out was to put their brains inside robotic chassis." (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) When the Great War came around, the vault was sealed. No outside persons were admitted, and the overseer became the sole remaining human insideVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, The door wouldn't open - the sole test subject in a vault full of mad robobrains.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, I can't take this The robobrains continued to exist in isolation from the outside world, until a murder forced them to seek outside help: A detective.Brain Dead Layout Upon entering the lower level of the hotel, the vault entrance will be found with the door sealed. Activating the door controls will trigger a conversation with Maxwell, who asks the Sole Survivor if they are the detective he requested. Answering yes will open the door. Maxwell will be waiting for the player character in the front entrance. If Pearl is present due to recruiting the player character as the detective and escorting them, she will interject and answer instead. Going right leads to an extremely lavish hallway with a large fountain. Straight from the fountain leads to the ballroom, where the murder took place. Right from the fountain goes to either Pearl's shop on the right or residences ahead. This residence hall contains a room full of display cases containing various items attributed to Ezra Parker's pre-War exploits, which leads to Ezra Parker's bedroom; Keith and Gilda's stage, with their adjoining bedrooms; and the classroom, which functions as Bert Riggs' lab and contains several tools and a chemistry station. A staircase at the back of the hall leads to the upper level. Going left from the fountain, the player character can either go left into the security office housing four protectron charging stations, a desk and a staircase to the upper level, or right leading to another hall of residences. This hall houses Santiago Avida's art gallery, next to it is a decrepit bedroom that appears to belong to Santiago, though it appears he never uses it. Across the hall is Julianna and Bert's room (filled to the brim with assorted junk) and at the end of the hall is the showers. Beyond the showers is the beach, with sand and an artificial lake. Going left from the main entrance is a short hallway filled with trash that leads to a sort of parking garage. A Corvega is suspended from a crane surrounded by nine garage doors on either side, three doors to a level. The large vault elevator, similar to that of Vault 111 and seen on the surface outside the hotel, can be found here. A hole in the wall on the center garage, second level right side, leads to a small cave with a bulldozer and crates. Beyond that is another small room with a door blocked by crates. The upper level of the vault is in complete disrepair as opposed to the lower level. The overseer's office is found upstairs in the right corner of the ballroom. Inside, a desk takes up most of the main room and contains the skeleton of the overseer, which is wearing a Vault 118 jumpsuit, and the overseer's terminal next to him. Behind the desk is an entrance to the overseer's personal quarters, with a lavatory. The only other location upstairs is the hydroponics lab, across the ballroom from the overseer's office. A variety of plants can be found here, as well as at least one Concierge attending them. Plaques Inhabitants Notable loot * Fencebuster, a unique blue baseball bat that can be found in the middle hall. * The Dapper Gent, a unique formal hat that can be purchased from Pearl. * Vault 118 jumpsuit, inside the vault, to the left on the counter, close to the entrance, where the residents would get their own. * Vault 118 overseer's log - on the overseer's terminal in his office. * Vault 118 overseer's key - In Ezra Parker's room. Opens the door to the overseer's office. * Request for detective - Carried by Pearl. * Road goggles inside a locked display case in the room flanked by lion statues. * Clean salt shaker, pre-War variant only found here, behind Pearl. * Cat remains, uniquely named vases in Julianna Riggs' room. * A red paint. * A pirate hat can be found on a bust in the "museum" room with the two lion statues at the entrance. * Four plastic skulls in a locked display case in the same room as the pirate hat; these are the only known plastic skulls in the game. * Letter to Ezra inside a wooden console in the recording studio; unlocks a moderate persuasion check with Gilda Broscoe and Keith McKinney. Related quests * Brain Dead: The Sole Survivor is contracted by Pearl or Maxwell to help investigate a recent murder. Notes * Except where required for the Brain Dead quest, the NPCs in this vault cannot be killed. Causing any of the robots to become hostile will cause all of the robots to become hostile, but they will always replenish their health instead of dying. However, once the mission is completed, the NPCs can then be killed. * The vast majority of items in the vault count as owned and need to be stolen. * Vault 118 is the first ever vault to make an appearance in an add-on expansion. * The water of the artificial beach is radiation free to stand in, but bottling it in survival mode still gives dirty water. * The player character may use any bed to sleep. * If the player character kills Pearl, none of its inventory is available to loot. * Despite usually being opposed to stealing, Piper may quip that the hotel's wealthy inhabitants arguably would not miss some of their "nifty tech" while exploring the vault. However, she will still lose approval if the Sole Survivor steals owned items. * The resident robobrains with the exception of Ezra Parker are the only non-homicidal robobrains in the game, and the only ones aside from Jezebel that can be talked to. While still comparatively sane, they are either in denial or unaware of the fact that the war they wanted to wait out lasted only a few hours and ended two centuries ago. There is no option to tell them. Appearances Vault 118 appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Bugs Upon leaving Vault 118 via the elevator, the player character may get stuck within the elevator. Reloading a previous save might help, some report that attempting a fast travel plus a few minutes wait time in the elevator fix it. Hearing elevator music upon loading may be an indication that you are no longer trapped. * An alternate fix is to press the 'Activate/Call' button for the elevator even if the elevator is at the basement level with the door open. Close doors, press the call button and then proceed to take the elevator as usual. Gallery FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-EntranceZone.jpeg|Entrance zone to the vault FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-RadiationScanners.jpeg|Radiation scanners in the vault Keith and Gilda stage.jpg|Keith and Gilda's stage FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Museum.jpeg|Museum full of display cases FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-BertLab.jpeg|Bert's lab FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-SecurityOffice.jpeg|Security office FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Atrium.jpeg|Atrium and crime scene FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Beach-Seaview.jpeg|Artificial beach FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Beach-Beachview.jpeg|Artificial beach FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-GiftShop.jpeg|Pearl's gift shop FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-GeneratorandSantiago.jpeg|Santiago's art studio and generator room FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Julianna and Bert's room.jpeg|Bert and Julianna's room piled with junk FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Hallway-Floor1-Purple.jpeg|Purple residential hallway FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Hallway-Floor1-Green.jpeg|Green residential hallway FO4-Farharbor-Vault118-Kitchen.jpeg|Kitchen FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Hydroponics.jpeg|Hydroponics room FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Overseer-Office.jpeg|Overseer's office FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Overseer-Quarters.jpeg|Overseer's quarters FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Atrium-SecondFloorView.jpeg|Atrium from the catwalk on the second floor FO4-FarHarbor-Vault118-Atrium-Floor2.jpeg|Dimly lit parking garage Vault_118_Overseer's_Log.png|Vault 118 overseer's log holotape found on overseer's terminal in the overseer's quarters Red_paint_can_Vault_118.jpg|The only red paint in the game FO4 Vault 118 door closed.jpg|The vault's door closed (can only be seen if you find pearl outside the vault and follow or meet her back at the hotel) References Category:Vault 118 de:Vault 118 es:Refugio 118 fr:Abri 118 pl:Krypta 118 ru:Убежище 118 uk:Сховище 118 zh:118号避难所